Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/XIII
Hrabina Cosel 02 13 W r. 1727, we trzy lata po nieszczęśliwej z Helmem ucieczce, Stolpen, zamek i miasto, już znowu zapomniawszy o tym, co przeżyły, dawnym, spokojnym trybem wiejskiego żywota, jednostajnego i cichego, wegetowały jakby wśród pustyni. Na świecie, na dworze, przy królu wiele się zmieniło rzeczy. Hrabina Cosel była prawie pomszczoną, nie wiedząc o tym ani się starając o to. Do jej smutnego schronienia jedna za drugą dochodziły wieści żałobne, nieprzyjaciele jej znikali z tego pola lub ze świata. Nowi ludzie, twarze, kobiety i faworyci wyrastali na ich miejscu. Wpośród tych ruin jeden tylko król August Mocny stał, zawsze wspaniale rzucając złotem, szukając zabawy, a znaleźć jej nie mogąc. Piękna Marynia Denhoffowa, może lękając się losu Cosel, na próżno usiłując króla przywiązać do siebie, w ostatku bezpieczniejszym sądziła pójść za mąż. Król się temu nie sprzeciwiał wcale. Bawił się najweselej zawsze na lipskich jarmarkach i przekładał znajomości krótkotrwałe nad więzy, co by dłużej krępować go mogły. Tak cudnej piękności, ale milcząca i jak posąg bez życia, Erdmuta Zofia Dieskau, córka tajnego radcy Dieskau z Czeplina, zachwyciła go na chwilę i wydał ją król prędko za mąż za nadwornego swego marszałka von Lossa, znajdując, że jak bryła ze śniegu zimną była. Tak potem zakochał się August w Henrietcie Osterhausen, której bierne posłuszeństwo go znużyło, a synowa wygnała ją do klasztoru, skąd później Stanisławski żoną ją wywiózł do Polski. Po tych wszystkich przemijających zapałach nastąpiło panowanie Anny Orzelskiej, córki Henrietty Duval, dawne świetności przypominające. Anusia Orzelska w huzarskim mundurze, złotem szytym, z orderem Orła Białego, jeździła z królem na mustry wojsk i polowania. Król przy niej odkwitał młodością. Nowe pokolenia zjawiały się na dworze. Hrabia Rutowski jaśniał obok siostry swojej, starzy faworyci do grobu się kładli. Fürstenberg, który swym zakładem z Hoymem sprowadził hrabinę na dwór drezdeński, a później stał się jej najzajadlejszym prześladowcą, nie żył od dawna; z wielkich łask pana z wolna schodził w zapomnienie. Towarzysze jego, ministrowie, pierwsi przeczuwając, co go czekało, wyparli ze swej rady, odejmując mu wszelki czynny udział w państwa sprawach; król się odwracał od niego. Nie pozostawało mu, jak z alchemią, bigoterią i myślistwem siedzieć w lasach w Wernsdorfie i na łowach rozmyślać o niestałości łaski pańskiej. Ten, co namiestnikiem będąc, wszystkich z góry wiódł i przez panią Reuss całemu dworowi chciał panować, a nawet samemu panu, zszedł do zupełnej nicości. Po śmierci żony marzył jeszcze o kardynalskim kapeluszu i wybierając się na jarmark do Lipska, pojechał na świat lepszy tak cicho, iż król, który właśnie jarmarkował, nierychło się o zgonie dawnego faworyta dowiedział. Był to gorzej niż upadek głośny, było to przeżycie siebie samego. Nawet hrabinę Reuss wprzód mu kuzyn Lützelburg odebrał. Wpływ tego kółka, w którym Hülchen, Reuss, pani Reichenbach, jej siostra i panie Schellendorf i Callenberg królowały, znikł zupełnie. Rozpierzchło się to i powymierało. Vitzthum nie żył także od roku, a kilka lat wprzódy oddalony od króla, przebył w Szwecji. Za niego i za siebie czynną niezmordowanie była żona, owa siostra Hoyma, którąśmy widzieli dopomagającą Annie Cosel do łask królewskich, a wprędce pracującą nad jej strąceniem. O ile sam Vitzthum był nie znaczącym, o tyle ona, pani Rachela, jak ją zwano, pracowała za dwoje. A przybrawszy sobie z nicości wyciągniętego Watzdorfa, twarz w twarz stawała do boju nawet z Flemmingiem. Nienawiść jej ku feldmarszałkowi zrodziła się z niechęci i kobiecej intrygi przeciw pani Przebendowskiej, którą Sasi dla ułatwienia sobie zwali panią Brebentau. W czasie poselstwa męża w Szwecji Vitzthumowa pałac mu budowała na rogu Kreuzgasse, który później Rutowskiemu się dostał. Vitzthumowa uchodziła za najbogatszą panią w Saksonii, a wszystko, co miała, zebrała sama. Vitzthum skończył tragicznie. Na rok przedtem, będąc w Warszawie z królem, przy którym szambelanem i adiutantem znajdował się naówczas niejaki markiz de St. Gilles, pono nie przyznany syn sardyńskiego króla Wiktora Amadeusza, a wedle zwyczaju swojego grając dnie i noce, powaśnił się z nim u kart w królewskim przedpokoju. Vitzthum miał lat pięćdziesiąt kilka, St. Gilles – dwadzieścia i parę. Gra była gruba, zapalczywy młody przegrywał, zaczął przeciwnikowi przymawiać; od słowa do słowa przyszło do łajań i razów. Hałas się stał, król się dowiedział, faworytowi starszemu dał naturalnie słuszność, zgromił Włocha i skazał go za obejście się grubiańskie na trzymiesięczne w lipskiej twierdzy więzienie. Była to kara i łaska, gdyż komendantem w Lipsku podówczas był hrabia Castelli, wuj markiza. Zakazano mu się jednak na przyszłość pokazywać u dworu. St. Gilles, odsiedziawszy trzymiesięczne więzienie, zbiegł tajemnie do Polski i dostawszy się do Nadarzyna, posłał Vitzthumowi wyzwanie. Nie mógł go on nie przyjąć, nakazał wszystkim jak najsurowiej milczenie, aby się król nie dowiedział, i nazajutrz, dnia 13 kwietnia 1726 roku przybyć obiecał. Wieczorem Vitzthum u córki (ks. Lubomirskiej) był na kolacji, bawił się jak najweselej i do północy grał w pikietę. We dwie godziny potem jechał potajemnie do Nadarzyna, wziąwszy z sobą jednego tylko sekundanta, hrabiego Montmorency. Z rana, między piątą a szóstą, stanął na miejscu, posłał do markiza z oznajmieniem oficera Freneuse i że naówczas obyczajem było z konia się strzelać, siadł na koń. Zapaśnicy wyjechali przeciw sobie z wielkim męstwem, powoli, a zbliżywszy się na strzał, markiz strzelił i ugodził Vitzthuma tak śmiertelnie, iż trupem z konia się zwalił. W tejże samej chwili strzelił Vitzthum także, ale kula jego drasnęła tylko policzek markiza i perukę. St. Gilles, nie wiedząc, co począć z sobą, uciekł do Warszawy i szukał schronienia w klasztorze teatynów. Król, rozżalony, nakazał, nie zważając na prawo schronienia, marszałkowi St. Gillesa odebrać z klasztoru. Klasztor otoczyło półtorasta żołnierza, w tej samej chwili St. Gilles za laika przebrany umknął na Berlin i Lipsk do Włoch. Ciało zabitego, we wszystkie dzwony na cześć mu bijąc po drodze, wywieziono do familijnych grobów. Taki był koniec pierwszego faworyta. Flemming trzymał się jeszcze, on jeden umiał się stać potrzebnym i obronić od losu, który spotkał innych jego współzawodników. Budował naówczas pałace, sprzedawał, handlował dobrami i złoto na beczki mierzył. Pozbywszy się Schulenburga, odradziwszy królowi oddanie dowództwa wojsk genialnemu synowi, Maurycemu Saskiemu, marzył Flemming o księstwie kurlandzkim dla siebie, a o żenieniu pięćdziesiątośmioletniego Augusta z siedmnastoletnią księżniczką pruską, która przymierze między Saksonią, Polską (na dziedziczną przerobioną i rozdzieloną) a Prusami umocnić miała. I gdyby August II zgodził się był na to małżeństwo, przyszłoby było do skutku. Niecny Löwendahl, który hrabinie Cosel winien był wyniesienie swoje, trzymał się jeszcze, ale z każdym dniem tracąc na sławie i znaczeniu i walcząc z silniejszym stokroć od siebie Flemmingiem, trwoniąc łatwo zdobyte mienie, pędził ku widocznej już ruinie. Watzdorf nareszcie, ów „chłop z Mansfeldu”, przerzucając się na różne strony u dworu, dostarczając pieniędzy, frymarcząc z Flemmingiem, nie rzucał klamki dworskiej, choć król na niego patrzeć nie mógł, ale go potrzebował. Na dworze króla ten sam zawsze panował szał zabaw i potrzeba nienasycona rozrywek. Przybycie Orzelskiej pobudziło do nowych wystąpień, tak jak przed kilką laty ożenienie syna odznaczyło się bajecznym zbytkiem i przepychem. Wpośród tych najróżnorodniejszych roztargnień, które królewska fantazja sama sobie dostarczała, przychodziły chwile, w których August miał się za wielkiego wojownika i wojskowych łaknął popisów. W tym roku król wiosny pięknej w Pillnitz zażywał. Wojsko stało obozem, strzelano z dział i próbowano półkartaunów siły. Hrabia Wackerbarth towarzyszył Augustowi. Mówiono o twierdzy Königsteinie i o czynionych próbach na skałach, na których się ona wznosiła. Półkartauny w proch rozsypywały kamienną podstawę twierdzy. – A jednak – rzekł Wackerbarth – znam miejsce i kamienie, których by one nie wzięły; za to ręczę. – Gdzie? – zapytał August. Wackerbarth spojrzał na króla, zdawał się zafrasowany tym, że mu się to słowo wyrwało, i milczał. – Gdzie? – powtórzył król. – W Stolpen, na bazaltach tamtejszych, które są jak żelazo twarde, kule nic nie mogą. – W Stolpen! – zawołał August i twarz mu się okryła chmurą. – A, w Stolpen! Była milczenia chwila, król się przechadzał niespokojnie, znać było, iż go jakaś fantazja dręczyła, której zadośćuczynić nie chciał czy nie mógł. – W Stolpen! – powtarzał kilka razy. – Można by kartaunów na skałach tamtych spróbować. Wackerbarth spojrzał trwożliwie na króla, który, jakby ubodnięty tym wejrzeniem, zawołał: – Dlaczego nie mamy kul na bazaltach spróbować?! Przecież zamku nie obalimy? A kilka strzałów... Wackerbarth zmilczał, jakby czekając rozkazów i nie dowierzając im. August widocznie oziębłością jego był dotknięty i chciał się wyższym nad pewne względy dziecinne, które mu ktoś mógł przypisywać, okazać. – Poślij waćpan do Stolpen – odezwał się – dwa działa, każ mi przygotować baterie naprzeciw tych słupów; będę sam jutro rano próbie przytomny. Tak, z rana – dodał – póki gorąco nie przyjdzie, bo dnie już bywają skwarne. Odwrócił się od niego i poszedł. Rozkaz króla spełniał się zawsze mimo wszelkich przeszkód możliwych we mgnieniu oka. Na całą noc wysłano rozkazy i działa do Stolpen. Zaklika spał w swym dworku samotnym, gdy o północy rozruch niezwykły stał się w miasteczku. Konni, wozy, wojskowi z głośnymi krzyki wjeżdżali z pośpiechem wielkim i zuchwałością żołdacką. Kapitan wychylił z okna głowę, nie mogąc pojąć, co się stało, i sądząc, że jaki nieznany nieprzyjaciel wtargnął w Saksonii granice. Z języka jednak poznał Sasów, którzy swym Herr Jeses, powtarzanym nieustannie, zdradzali się łatwo. Zobaczywszy oficera, kapitan ośmielił się go po koleżeńsku zapytać, co się stało i skąd pośpiech był tak wielki. – Król! Najjaśniejszy Pan! – krzyknął oficer pędząc ludzi. – Król przybywa jutro, to jest dziś rano tu będzie! – Król? w Stolpen? – Tak jest i jeśli macie ludzi, ślijcie ich z łopatami, trzeba naprędce usypać baterie do rana. Będą strzelać do słupów i próbować kul siły. – Gdzie?! – krzyknął zdumiony Zaklika. – A! Gdzie?! Tu, na górę zamkową! – śmiejąc się powtórzył oficer. – Czyż mnie nie rozumiecie? Rozmowa się przerwała. Zaklika pochwycił się co najprędzej odziewać. Uszom swym nie mógł dać wiary! Król, król strzelający do zamku, w którym więził tę nieszczęśliwą ofiarę od lat tylu, jakby na urągowisko. Rzecz była nie do uwierzenia, nie do pojęcia. Król w Stolpen! Jaka chwila do przebycia dla hrabiny! Włosy powstały mu na głowie, omackiem począł chwytać odzież, ubierać się bezprzytomnie, machinalnie. Chciał biec, oznajmić jej o tym, przygotować ją, nakłonić do przeżycia tej próby, na którą miała być wystawioną. Zaklika miał łatwy wstęp do zamku, zdawało mu się, że w tym zamęcie powszechnym wciśnie się i na cóś przecie przydać może. Los Cosel ściskał mu serce, łzy dobywały się z oczów. – Król! Król! – powtarzał machinalnie. – A! To nie może być! W ostatniej chwili zawstydzi się, zaboleje, nie przyjedzie. To nie może być! Co się z nią stanie? Szarzało na dworze, gdy zamykając swój dworek, Zaklika wybiegł jak oszalały, pędząc pod zamek. Na zamku wszystko było rozbudzone. Wiadomość, że król przybywa, jak piorunem odpoczywających żołnierzy i starszyznę poruszyła. Z miasta, z wiosek sąsiednich żołnierze gnali płazami ludność z chat powypędzaną do sypania baterii naprędce. Płacz, krzyki i głośno wydawane rozkazy rozlegały się dokoła. Konni krzyżowali się na drogach, wszyscy potracili głowy. Jedną baterię już sypać zaczynano w zwierzyńcu przy tak zwanej Röhrpforte, drugą na Hannewaldzie, w ogródku skarbowym (Amts-Frohns-Gärtchen). Gdy Zaklika do bram przypadł na rozcież otwartych, w zamku wszystko było na nogach. Czyszczono, zamiatano, znoszono gruzy. Komendant chrypł od wołania, oficerowie nie wiedzieli, od czego poczynać. Około wieży Świętego Jana cała służba żeńska i męska hrabiny Cosel stała w najdziwniej ponarzucanych ubraniach, tak jak się ze snu zerwała, sądząc, że na zamku się pali. Stali w osłupieniu, pytając jedni drugich, nie wiedząc, co się stało i co przygotowywać mogło. W otwartym oknie blada pokazała się Cosel, Zaklika wbiegł po wschodach załamując ręce. Spotkała go w progu Cosel z zaciśniętymi ustami, cała drżąca. – Król! – zawołała. – Król! A! Rozumiem! Król do mnie przybywa... – Pani – przerwał Zaklika – król przybywa kul swoich dział na słupach u góry próbować. Cosel się rozśmiała. – Prosty, naiwny człowieku! – zawołała. – I ty w to wierzysz?! Ja śniłam o nim od tygodnia. Duch mój błądził nad nim i pociągnął go ku sobie. Szukał pozoru. Chce mnie widzieć. On wie, że ja go kocham, że mu przebaczę. On jest wolnym, on chce mnie poślubić, jak dał słowo. Niech mnie ubiorą jak do ślubu, jak na największą uroczystość. Chcę być piękną! Chcę mu przypomnieć tę Annę, przed którą klękał. Król! – powtórzyła z zachwytem. – Mój król, mój pan! I uderzyła w dłonie. Zaklika ze spuszczoną głową, osłupiały, stał niemy. – Wołaj sługi moje – dodała – niech przyjdzie Lina, niech dobędzie z kufrów suknie. I rozpuszczone włosy czarne, które jej na białą szyję spadały, ująwszy w dłonie, biegała po ciasnej izdebce. – Wołaj mi sługi co prędzej! On może przybyć co chwila! A ja nie będę gotowa! Mój król! Mój pan... August! Zaklika wybiegł, zawołał na sługi, a sam siadł na wschodach i niemy, zbolały, półmartwy, nie mógł już z miejsca się ruszyć. W zamku wrzawa była niezmierna. Dniało. Liczono minuty, liczono sekundy, nielitościwe bicze smagały dla pośpiechu pracujących. Baterie rosły w oczach, ale i dzień rosnął straszliwie. Najpiękniejszy w świecie ranek majowy wschodził ponad dolinami i góry, z których lekkie mgły wstawały ku niebu. Drzewa pachniały rosą skropione, dyszały wonią łąki rozkwitłe, cała natura, jak dziecię w kolebce szczęśliwe, budziła się z uśmiechem na ustach. Wśród tego wielkiego spokoju natury w zamku jak w poruszonym osim gnieździe syczało, ruszało się, roiło. Żołnierze kładli mundury i zbroi kawałki, starszyzna dobywała najświeższych rynsztunków. Komendant dowiedział się z przerażeniem, iż przeciwko obyczajowi z Pillnitz ani stół, ani kuchnia królewska, ani zapasy przybyć nie miały, a tu przecież Najjaśniejszego Pana przyjąć czymś należało. Co tu znaleźć, co by ust pańskich było godnym? Wzięto naturalnie kilka sztuk ze zwierzyńca, znalazła się flaszka wina, ale jak obozowa prostota zastawy stołu miała się wydać w oczach pana tak do wspaniałości nawykłego? Rzeczywiście jeden był tylko stary kieliszek z herbami saskimi, godzien ust pana, a misy i talerze, i reszta ubóstwo gospodarza przypominała. Księża z kościoła pożyczyli obrusa, gospoda dostarczyła wiele, bez reszty musiano się obejść. Półkartauny stawiono na przeznaczonych do nich, wprędce usypanych bateriach. Było już po czwartej, czas upływał z szybkością przerażającą. Lada chwilę można się było spodziewać Najjaśniejszego Pana, który zapowiedział, że z Pillnitz do dnia wyjedzie. Komendant posłał na wieżę „siedmiu wierzchów” wyrostka, aby mu dał znać, gdy na gościńcu od Pillnitz tuman pyłu zobaczy. Artylerzyści wcześnie celowali półkartauny tak, aby kule na pewno w słupy bazaltowe biły. Zabawka ta wydawała się im wcale pańską, bo na nic nieprzydatną, ale fantazji musiał król dogodzić. Utrzymywało się tu od dawnych wieków podanie między ludem o jakimś bajecznym oblężeniu, w czasie którego odbite kule na napastników padały. Wszystko stało w porządku i komendant lustrował szczupłe swe siły, gdy z wieży chłopak dał sygnał. W tej samej chwili burmistrz, ławnicy, mieszczanie, z chorągwiami i w paradzie, niosąc zardzewiałe klucze od spichlerza wójta miejskiego, wystąpili na gościniec. Na dzwonnicy ludzie oczekiwali znaku, ażeby powitać Pana biciem we wszystkie swe dzwony. W miasteczku, co żyło, świątecznie ubrane, zalegało rynek i ulice. Tuman kurzu widny z daleka zbliżał się żywo, nareszcie dostrzeżono jadącego przodem wyciągniętym kłusem dorodnego, pięknego, wspaniałej postaci mężczyznę. Za nim gonili adiutanci, szczupły dwór i kilku zaproszonych gości. W oddaleniu drugi orszak, jakby doganiając pierwszy, pośpieszał. Milczenie głuche zaległo szeregi, oczekiwano. Coraz widoczniej rozeznać było można niebieski żiustokor króla z haftowaną na nim gwiazdą Orła Białego. W bramie król ledwie skinął burmistrzowi i ławnikom schylonym do samej ziemi, biegł wprost drogą na zamek. Tu u wrót stała załoga, bito w bęben i komendant wyszedł z raportem. Lecz król zdawał się pomięszany, niespokojny i w złym humorze. Nie odezwał się nawet do nikogo. Zwrócił konia ku baterii przy Röhrpforte w zwierzyńcu i popatrzał chwilę, nie mówiąc nic; potem ruszył pod twierdzę na Hannewalde. Przed tą baterią najpotężniejsza masa czarnych słupów, jakby związanych w pęk ogromny, wznosiła się. Widać stąd było wieże, mury i okna Świętojańskiej Wieży, w których postać biała migała. Ale król nie śmiał podnieść oczów. Po krótkiej chwili zawrócił do zwierzyńca. W tej chwili dobiegł właśnie Wackerbarth z Drezna i towarzyszył królowi roztargnionemu, zasępionemu widocznie. Wackerbarth stanął z tyłu nie mówiąc nic. Augustowi śpieszno było, dał znak, przystąpili artylerzyści do dział i ogromny huk dał się słyszeć, odbity przez okoliczne góry. Ucho czujne byłoby z nim razem pochwyciło krzyk dziwny, jakby rozpaczy i boleści. Król wszakże i towarzyszący mu nie mogli usłyszeć ani zobaczyć nic, gdyż cała ich uwaga zwróconą była na półkartaunę i bastion, do którego podstawy dawano ognia. Pierwszy strzał skierowany na mur bazaltowy wprawdzie wybił w nim dziurę, ale żelazna kula rozbryznęła się na kilka sztuk. Komendant przyniósł ją Najjaśniejszemu Panu, August popatrzał i głową ruszył w milczeniu. Drugi strzał wymierzono już na same słupy rosnące z ziemi, u stóp bastionu. Kula została strzaskana i kilka tylko kawałków kamienia odpadło, znać dawniej nadkruszonego. Kazał król, jakby zapalając się coraz, strzelać raz trzeci i czwarty na skały nieco wyżej sterczące. Skutek był ten sam, kule się roztrzaskiwały, a kamień opadał tylko w tym miejscu, gdzie go trafiły. Słupy wytrzymywały. Za każdym strzałem pękające kule i kamienia odłamy leciały w górę i opadały, nie raniąc nikogo, jednego tylko królewskiego konia, przy Röhrpforte trzymanego, uderzył kamień w nogę i trochę skaleczył. Za trzecim też strzałem kawał rozbitej kuli, około sześciu funtów ważący, przeleciał przez mury na miasteczko i padł na słodownią, przebijając dach, sufit i rusztowania aż do ziemi. Komendant, zobaczywszy to, pobiegł zaraz zbadać szkodę i kulę z kawałkami drzewa przyniósł przy najpowinniejszym raporcie Najjaśniejszemu Panu, który raczył ją oglądać. Nie strzelano już nawet z baterii na Hannewalde, król miał tej próby dosyć. Od pierwszej chwili, gdy posłyszała Cosel o królu, była jak nieprzytomną. Najprzód serce jej chwyciła nadzieja, że August stęskniony, dla niej tu przybywał. Ubrała z gorączkowym pośpiechem, z największym staraniem, patrzała długo w zwierciadło, uśmiechając się sama sobie. – A, nie, to nie może być inaczej – szeptała – jestem pewna, przybywa do mnie. Mógłżeby strzelać do tych murów, w których ja siedzę zamknięta, dla zabawki. A, nie! To koniec mojej niewoli, to mojego tryumfu początek. Biegała od okna do okna. Z jednego widać było pillnitzką drogę i na niej Niederthor. Postrzegła tumany pyłu, serce jej biło, płakała. Wtem dały się słyszeć dzwony, bębny, król wjeżdżał; cisza. Przycisnęła serce dłonią, czekała. Zdawało jej się, że go usłyszy na wschodach, że go ujrzy we drzwiach, pełnego łaskawości i litości. Długo trwało potem milczenie złowrogie – i strzał się rozległ; strzał i krzyk. Cosel upadła na ziemię. Nagle porwała się jak wściekła, rozjuszona, z rozrzuconymi upadkiem włosami i pobiegła do stolika. Ręce dygoczące ze wzruszenia odmawiały jej prawie posługi. Odsunęła szuflady, rozwinęła jedwabne chusty, dobyła pistolet, który ją nigdy nie opuszczał, i ukryła go w szerokim sukni rękawie. Jak obłąkana przybiegła do okna najbliższego, rozglądając się w prawo i w lewo. Z tej strony słychać było trzaskające strzały i skały gruchotane, których odłamy dolatywały do okna. Cosel wyprostowała się, oczy jej pałały ogniem, ręce drżały, pierś się podnosiła gwałtownie. Czekała. Za każdym strzałem chwytała się za głowę i serce, jakby nie wierząc uszom, nie ufając oczom. Śmiech dziki błąkał się po ustach, a łzy napełniały powieki. Za czwartym strzałem ucichło. I długo było cicho. Cosel się nie ruszała z miejsca, w prawej ręce trzymając i cisnąć pistolet. Już prawie znużona tym oczekiwaniem paść miała, gdy na drodze pod oknem tętent konia dał się słyszeć. Cosel wysunęła się do pół, patrzała. To był on! On! August! Jechał sam, pędząc konia drożyną pod murami. Krzyknęła. Podniósł głowę, stanął i rękę przyłożywszy do kapelusza, niemy, blady, stał rwąc konia, który mu się wyrywał. Hrabina wychyliła się ku niemu z okna, jakby się rzucić chciała. – Królu! Panie! Litości! August nie odpowiedział, Cosel się uśmiechnęła. – Litości od ciebie się spodziewać, okrutniku nikczemny! Ty, co słowa łamiesz i karzesz za nie tych, co się o nie upominają! Litości od ciebie? Co dla ciebie ludzkie życie, czym serce ludzkie dla ciebie? Cosel niewolnica gardzi tobą, brzydzi się, przeklina! Ciebie i pokolenie twe, i kraj, i imię! Giń, nikczemny! W tej chwili dobyła pistoletu i – strzeliła do króla. Głucho rozległ się strzał ten po zamku i śmiech. Cosel padła. Król jak osłupiały, usłyszawszy świst kuli, która mu kapelusz drasnęła, oprzytomniał, skłonił się z uśmiechem i konia puścił cwałem. Nie dziw, że potem, nie przyjąwszy śniadania u komendanta, chmurny natychmiast nazad do Pillnitz odjechał.